


Aux détours de la Tempête

by Zeaphir



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: And during Canons, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Don't search Logic in this, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Football | Soccer, Français | French, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No OCs, Only the Original Timeline, Short Chapters, So Ares no Tenbin's events don't really happen, Take places before the three Canons, mostly comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeaphir/pseuds/Zeaphir
Summary: Ni le Temps, ni l'Espace ne sont des limites pour eux. Le Fils de la Foudre et l'Enfant du Vent se rencontrent à la croisée des routes et se retrouvent au détour d'un chemin, et parfois, le Descendant des Éclairs se joint à eux. Leurs âmes sont liées par la Tempête, et rien ne les aurait empêchés de se rencontrer. Car que serait l'Orage sans sa Foudre, son Vent et ses Éclairs ?
Relationships: Endou Mamoru & Matsukaze Tenma, Endou Mamoru & Matsukaze Tenma & Inamori Asuto, Inamori Asuto & Endou Mamoru, Mastukaze Tenma & Inamori Asuto, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Première Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle fic, écrite pour le concours du wiki IE. La version que vous allez lire est la plus longue et possède 2 parties de plus que celle mise sur le wiki. Si vous voulez aller voter, les votes sont ouverts entre ce 25 décembre 2019 et le 1 janvier 2020.
> 
> Je recommande comme musique (pour tous les chapitres) la musique "Nannis" de Atis Freivalds, que vous pourrez trouver au lien suivant : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPR1YiEm_xI .
> 
> Donc bonne lecture, et joyeux Noël à tous !
> 
> PS : J'ai que l'histoire, pas IE et tout son univers !

La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, le temps était couvert.

Mark s'en souvient, il le voyait parfaitement entre les branches des arbres de la forêt. Il n'était pas à Inazuma à ce moment-là, mais en vacances avec ses parents dans un endroit dont, du haut de ses quatre ans, il n'avait pas réussi à (ou peut-être voulu) retenir le nom. Il avait décidé d'aller se balader seul dans la toute petite forêt à côté de l'endroit où ils logeaient, même si ses parents n'avaient pas voulu l'accompagner. Le bois était sûr et relativement surveillé, de toute façon, alors ils ne lui avaient donné comme consigne que de faire attention là où il marchait et de ne pas prendre son ballon de foot.

C'était un vrai drame pour lui, qui avait découvert le ballon et les cahiers de son grand-père à peine trois semaines plus tôt, pour devenir un amoureux de ce sport en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut aux joueurs pros pour remonter un terrain. Mais bon, c'était compensé par les choses qu'il pourrait découvrir, et qui sait ? peut-être trouverait-il un bon endroit pour mettre en pratique les exercices peu conventionnels de David Evans.

Bon, en vérité, il avait trouvé mieux que ça ; à savoir, quelqu'un qui aimait autant le foot que lui (un exploit, commenteraient beaucoup de ses amis).

Cela avait tout eu d'un hasard. S'il n'avait pas choisi de changer arbitrairement d'itinéraire de retour après avoir vagabondé à droite à gauche, il n'aurait certainement pas rencontré le garçon brun de son âge qui, un ballon de foot dans les pieds, essayait avec une grande concentration de le faire passer entre les racines qui plissaient le sol et les troncs qui faisaient office d'adversaires immobiles.

Il était resté à observer le spectacle assez captivant pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un mauvais mouvement du joueur n'amène la balle à ses pieds.

« Tu joues hyper bien ! » s'était-il alors exclamé après l'avoir récupéré entre ses mains, recevant pour ce commentaire un grand sourire.

« Merci ! Je m'entraine pour devenir aussi fort que les adultes ! »

Le garçon aux yeux gris s'était rapproché de lui en haletant un peu sous le coup de l'effort fourni précédemment. Il lui avait tendu l'objet rond, seulement pour que, à peine revenu à son propriétaire, ce dernier lui pose une question qu'il était du genre à demander lui-même plutôt que répondre.

« Dis, toi aussi tu aimes le foot ? »

Des yeux brillants d'enthousiasme n'avaient pas été et n'étaient pas une confirmation suffisante, selon lui.

« J'aime pas, j'adore ! »

Un sautillement de joie prit l'autre avant qu'il ne l'assaille de nouvelles questions.

« C'est quoi ton équipe préférée ? Et ton joueur préféré ? Et ta technique préférée ? Et… »

Avec un rire, le petit-fils de David Evans avait répondu à chacune, et les avaient renvoyées sans tarder. Ils se découvrirent ainsi une passion commune pour les entrainements étranges et parfois sans rapport évident avec le football – son grand-père était à blâmer pour ça, en ce qui le concernait –, ainsi que pour nombre de petites choses aléatoires et sympathiques qui faisant la complicité de véritables fans. La conversation continua pendant un temps indéterminé, les garçons échangeant avec excitation d'une manière qu'ils n'avaient encore pu faire avec personne, et qu'aujourd'hui encore, ils auraient du mal à reproduire avec d'autres.

En fait, ce fut cette aise qui ne fit rappeler que tardivement à son interlocuteur les règles de bases de présentation :

« Oh oui, comment tu t’appelles ? »

Le visage de Mark s'était éclairé à l'idée de connaitre en retour l'identité de son nouvel ami, mais son sourire était vite tombé pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcil et à une moue contrariée.

« Hmm… Mes parents m'ont dit de ne jamais dire mon nom à quelqu'un qu'ils n'ont encore pas rencontrés. » s'était-il rappelé, déclenchant la même réaction chez l'autre garçon, la moue en moins.

« Ah oui… Les miens aussi… »

Réfléchissant autant qu'un enfant de quatre ans puisse le faire, Mark avait, au bout de plusieurs minutes à fixer tous les deux le gris des nuages, enfin trouvé la solution à cet épineux problème.

« Je sais ! » Avec un claquement de doigt, l'autre brun lui donnait toute son attention. « On a qu'à utiliser des surnoms, comme des noms de code ! Ce sera notre secret à nous, et personne d'autre ne les saura. »

Un vigoureux hochement de tête de la part de l'autre et ils s'étaient mis à penser aux meilleurs des alias. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver le sien et le partager.

« Moi, j'aime bien Foudre. C'est tellement stylé quand il y a un orage et toutes les lumières et tous les badaboums et les cracs ! Et toi, tu choisis quoi ?

– Je choisis… Je choisis, je choisis… Hmmm… Vent. Le Vent, il est libre et il peut aller où il veut, faire tout ce qu'il veut. Si ça se trouve, il joue même au football !

– Vraiment ?

– Qui sait ? Peut-être que oui ? »

Au haussement d'épaule interrogatif, il avait simplement souri en guise de réponse, de la manière qui serait un jour sa si célèbre "marque de fabrique", s'il se permettait le jeu de mot.

Un coup d'œil au ciel, désormais tacheté de couleurs plus variées que le bleu et le gris, avait été la dernière chose qu'il avait faite avant de dire au revoir à Vent, avec la promesse renouvelée de garder leur amitié secrète.

Il était sûr et certain qu'ils se reverraient à nouveau, et à plusieurs reprises.


	2. Deuxième Rencontre

La deuxième fois qu'ils se sont croisés, le temps était complètement dégagé.

Arion y était habitué, puisqu'à Okinawa, il était rare d'avoir affaire à une autre météo, exception faite des typhons et des averses soudaines d'été.

Il courait sur l'un des chemins de campagne qui reliaient la maison de ses grands-parents à la ville la plus proche, puisque Grand-Père lui avait demandé d'acheter des choses très importantes qu'il avait oubliées pour pouvoir fêter l'anniversaire de Grand-Mère.

Arion aimait courir. Comme il l'avait dit à Foudre il y avait presque un an, le vent était libre ; et lui voulait l'être aussi. Courir lui donnait la sensation de faire corps avec les bourrasques, et c'était encore mieux quand il le faisait après une balle. C'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas en prendre une pour travailler son dribble durant le trajet, mais Maman avait été formelle : pas de foot en faisant les courses. Il pouvait y jouer tout le reste de son temps passé en dehors de l'école, cependant, alors il ne se plaignait pas.

Le chemin uniquement piéton qu'il empruntait sillonnait entre de petits espaces boisés et des parcelles agricoles, parfois agrémenté de courts murets de grosse pierre, donnant au paysage un aspect changeant mais toujours familier. À chaque virage et courbe du sentier, on s'attendait toujours à voir quelque chose de surprenant, ce qui donnait un air d'aventure à ce trajet déjà connu par cœur et fait mille fois.

Cette attente fut, pour une fois, récompensée, à vrai dire.

Trottinant dans le sens inverse au sien, Arion rencontra nul autre que Foudre, un ballon de foot dans les mains et chantonnant joyeusement une mélodie qui ressemblait à "Vas-y, cours, et, la, victoire est en toi…", jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent mutuellement de la présence de l'autre, pour s'élancer dans leurs directions respectives.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant et un sourire partagé pour qu'ils se mettent à bavarder joyeusement comme s'ils s'étaient vu le matin-même, échangeant, sans surprise, sur le football, mais aussi sur les progrès certains qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur côté.

Arion apprit ainsi que Foudre pensait se destiner au poste de gardien, ce à quoi il avoua préférer pour sa part celui de milieu de terrain. Ils convinrent mutuellement qu'il s'agissait des positions qui leur étaient les plus adaptées, au vu de leurs compétences et affinités.

En quelques minutes à peine, le temps perdu entre eux avait été rattrapé. Foudre proposa ensuite de jouer un peu sur la sente de terre sèche, malheureusement pour se voir offrir un sourire désolé.

« J'ai des courses à faire, pardon… » s'excusa son ami, se rappelant enfin de la commande faite par sa famille. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien d'urgent.

L'autre brun se montra compréhensif, encore plus quand il ajouta que c'était pour l'anniversaire de Grand-Mère.

« J'aurais bien aimé rencontré mon papy, » songea-t-il à haute voix, « il était joueur de foot professionnel et même entraineur, tu te rends compte ? »

Malgré les étoiles dans ses yeux à cette idée, Arion dut prendre congé peu après, histoire de ne pas être happé dans une nouvelle discussion trop prenante pour s'en détourner.

Ils continueraient à leur prochaine rencontre, puisqu'ils n'avaient pu que se croiser cette fois-ci.


	3. Troisième Rencontre

La troisième fois qu'ils ont été réunis, le temps était menaçant.

C'était dans un deuxième bois, encore plus petit que celui où ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois. Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient été attirés par un bruit qui n'avait rien à faire dans la nature, ni même nulle part ailleurs : les pleurs d'un enfant de leur âge.

Sans le savoir, ils s'étaient élancé d'un même mouvement vers leur origine, pour trouver à l'ombre à peine esquissée d'un arbre aux longues branches ployantes un garçon aux cheveux noirs recroquevillé.

C'était ses sanglots qui les avaient guidés, et c'était eux aussi qui les amena, après un coup d'œil échangé une fois la présence de l'autre remarquée, à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et à lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda avec douceur Foudre, ne tentant pas de s'approcher plus au sursaut et au mouvement de recul qu'il déclencha ainsi. Le garçon les regarda avec peur alors qu'il reculait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté par le tronc derrière lui, et les sillons rouges et humides qui traçaient leur chemin sur ses joues depuis ses yeux vert sombre remplis de détresse et d'angoisse étaient immédiatement devenu une chose qu'à peine aperçue, ni lui ni son ami ne voulait avoir à contempler de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ? » tenta sur le même ton Vent quand il devint clair que le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'allait pas tenter de s'enfuir, mais que sa respiration ne se calmait toujours pas, faisant apparaitre un pli entre ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. « Tu peux nous le dire, ne t'inquiètes pas.

– On t'aidera ! » ajouta Foudre, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres pour mieux le rassurer. Ce fut peut-être grâce à cela qu'au bout d'un certain temps, leur patience fut récompensée par son rapprochement hésitant puis de plus en plus assuré, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient qu'à tendre la main pour pouvoir toucher ses bras tremblants.

Le contact était apparemment la seule chose qu'il manquait pour que les barrages cèdent, puisqu'il vint lui-même le chercher et que ses pleurs reprirent à peine fut-il établi, mais étant accompagnés de sa voix en plus de nouveaux tremblements.

« Maman… Maman a une maladie qui- qui va l'emmener pour toujours. Mais- mais je veux pas qu'elle parte ! Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi sur notre ile, je veux qu'on continue à parler de Papa et du football ! Je veux qu'on reste ensemble ! »

Foudre et Vent restèrent silencieux et ne firent qu'offrir leurs épaules pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent ces paroles, ne laissant que le bruissement des feuilles accompagner les sanglots désespérés du garçon. Au terme d'un temps qui parut trop long aux deux amis, les larmes finirent par se tarir enfin. L'autre enfant n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger de sa position, pris entre eux deux, et la tête posée sur leurs épaules, droite pour Foudre et gauche pour Vent.

Ils n'avaient pas pour but de l'en déloger. Ils n'étaient peut-être que des enfants, ils n'avaient peut-être que six ans dans quelques semaines, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce que "partir" voulait dire dans ce cas-là.

Alors plutôt que parler, plutôt que prononcer des "je suis désolé" ou des "ça ira" vides de véritable sens et de ce qu'ils voudraient vraiment dire, ils se sont plutôt rapprochés pour le prendre dans leurs bras, fredonnant un peu dans le cas de Vent et souriant simplement et doucement dans celui de Foudre. Ils ne reçurent nullement de réactions négatives, alors ils sont restés comme ça, pendant longtemps.

Le temps qui a passé n'avait pas d'importance, pas plus que la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber. Ensembles, i ls étaient protégés sous la voute de feuilles, protégé s de la tristesse du ciel, mais aussi du reste. De tout le reste.

Au bout d'un moment, Foudre commença à parler. Sa voix était douce, juste assez forte pour être entendu au-dessus du clapotement incessant et calmant de s gouttes d' eau sur les feuilles au-dessus d'eux.

Ce n'était pas des tentatives de réconfort ou des choses très profondes, juste des petites histoires aléatoires, des petites anecdotes de la vie ; c omment il avait découvert que l'une de ses camarades aux longs cheveux bleus était en fait un garçon en discutant avec lui pendant un travail de groupe, mais aussi que les bébés ne tombaient pas du ciel, ou encore quand il avait fini dans la rivière en voulant rattraper une bouteille lancée un peu trop fort et un peu trop loin depuis la rive.

Au fil de ces récits sans grande importance, ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés à sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, rien de plus que le coin de leurs lèvres se soulevant un peu sous l'effet de l'amusement, et cela s'était accentué lorsque Vent y avait joint ses propres micros aventures. La lourdeur précédente n'avait pas été dissipée, simplement laissée de côté. Toujours là, pas ignorée, mais juste écartée suffisamment loin pour ne plus les préoccuper inutilement.

Ils riaient déjà à gorges déployées lorsque l 'averse avait cessé, et lorsqu ' également l'un des deux bruns avait amené le sujet du football.

Et peut-être auraient-ils tous les deux dû s'en dout er avec ce que l'autre avait dit plus tôt, mais le garçon aux yeux verts n'avait pas hésité à témoigner à ce sport plus qu'un intérêt certain.

« J'aime le football, beaucoup. Papa… Papa était joueur de foot professionnel. Et je le comprends ! C'est tellement amusant ! »

Il avait aussitôt été appuyé par les deux amis, et la conversation s'était redirigée naturellement vers ce qui était définitivement leur passion commune.

« J'ai vraiment envie de jouer contre vous maintenant… » bouda Vent en regardant le sol détrempé à l'extérieur de la zone protégée par la frondaison quand il fut clair qu'ils étaient tous les trois aussi enthousiastes les uns les autres sur ce sujet. « La prochaine fois on fait un match, obligé ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Foudre ? »

Foudre acquiesça un instant plus tard.

« C'est une super idée ! Je prendrai mon ballon ! Et toi, Vent ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, celui qui n'avait pas été interrogé cligna des yeux et demanda avec une confusion légitime :

« Foudre ? Vent ? Pourquoi vous vous appelez comme ça ? »

Les deux se regardèrent mutuellement et décidèrent sans hésitation qu'ils pouvaient lui en expliquer la raison . Ce fut fait en quelques mots, qui furent adhéré immédiatement, à leur grande joie.

« Et toi, tu choisis quoi comme nom ? » demanda naturellement Foudre. Le seul surpris était bien celui à qui la question était posée, car il était effectivement naturel qu'avec la façon et les sujets sur lesquels ils venaient d'échanger, il faisait déjà partie de leur groupe.

Levant ses prunelles vertes vers le ciel où se bousculaient nombres de gris, le garçon aux cheveux noirs prit son temps pour réfléchir, sans voir mais se doutant de la présence de sourires encourageants sur les visages de Foudre et de Vent.

« Éclair. »

Et avec un autre sourire sur les lèvres de ses amis, il sut qu'il avait bien choisi.

Lorsqu'il s se séparèrent ce soir-là, les trois garçons se sentaient plus apaisés qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis bien longtemps.

Alors lorsque Foudre conseilla à Éclair de parler avec sa Maman et que Vent le rassura qu'elle ne serait pas en colère contre lui pour avoir entendu ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû, il savait par la lueur dans leurs yeux, celle qui disait _nous sommes là_ , _nous sommes là pour toi_ , qu'il les croyait, qu'il les croirait et que les choses pouvaient changer, allaient changer.


	4. Quatrième et Cinquième Rencontres

La quatrième fois qu'ils se sont vus, le temps était terne et morose, d'un gris uniforme qui pouvait assombrir même la plus optimiste des mentalités. Et puis, Éclair n'était pas là.

Ce n'était pas grave, cependant. Ils savaient tous les deux que le dernier ajout à leur groupe restreint était beaucoup plus isolé qu'eux.

Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Mais croire en la force de chacun, en chacun, peu importe les actes et les rumeurs, est une autre de ces choses qu'ils ont en commun, tous les trois.

Alors au lieu de parler des ombres de la vie, ils ont choisi de jouer au football. Pour la toute première fois, ils ont pu se mesurer l'un à l'autre, sur un terrain abandonné et loin de tout, là où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Les rires et les cris de joie et de défi ont résonné dans l'air parfumé du début d'été, la nature et le ciel restant les seuls spectateurs de la scène enjouée.

À la fin, lorsque les nuages s'étaient dissipés pour laisser place aux dégradés de rouge et d'orange du crépuscule tombant, les deux garçons étaient à terre, haletants mais un large sourire au visage.

Et la cinquième fois qu'ils ont pu se revoir, quand le même été était déjà bien avancé, ils ont recommencé. Pas de nuages noirs pour déverser leur grêle et leur pluie assourdissantes, juste quelques filets de nuées d'un blanc laiteux au-dessus d'eux.

Éclair les rejoignit en chemin, les cigales chantant leur mélodie crissante pour mieux accompagner la joie des trois enfants de se retrouver à nouveau.

Leur affrontement balle au pied avait été écourté suite à cela, et le garçon aux yeux verts les avaient rassurés. Il avait parlé avec sa mère et… ils s'étaient réconciliés. Son père était revenu à la maison, et il lui avait parlé de la situation. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion tous les trois ensemble, et ils étaient parvenus à un arrangement. Tous les problèmes n'avaient pas été réglés, oui, mais c'était mieux.

C'était mieux, le sourire de ses deux amis le lui assurait.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa en trop peu de temps, car les sujets de discussion ne manquaient absolument pas entre eux.

En plaisantant, Foudre fit remarquer à un moment qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un défenseur à leur groupe pour que toutes les positions soient couvertes, ce qui amena d'une façon ou d'une autre les enfants à tenter de créer leurs propres Supertechniques, sans grande réussite.

Au final, ils étaient couverts de terre et d'herbe, mais cela était compensé par les fous rires et les sourires enthousiastes, même s'ils se doutaient que les parents ne seraient peut-être pas de leur avis.

Ce n'était que le début de leur amitié complice, ils le savaient tous les trois.


	5. Énièmes Rencontres

Au fil du temps, leurs rencontres se sont faites plus nombreuses.

C'était parfois des entrevues très courtes, à peine assez de temps pour se saluer avant de devoir repartir chacun de leur côté, et parfois c'était des journées entières à courir les uns après l'autre et après un ballon.

Au fil du temps, leurs échanges se sont faits plus profonds.

C'était des discussions longues mais trop courtes sur le football, des constructions de forteresses imaginaires qu'ils assaillaient quand ils ne les défendaient pas. C'était les siestes ensemble après les grands efforts, c'était aussi le calme et le soutient quand l'un avait besoin de l'écoute et de la présence des autres. C'était enfin les secrets de l'enfance partagés à mi-voix, quand personne sauf les nuages et eux ne pouvait les entendre.

Une fois, Foudre ramena l'un des cahiers de son grand-père.

Eux qui apprenaient difficilement à lire et distinguer kanjis, hiraganas et katakanas trouvèrent l'écriture bigarrée de celui que l'on nommerait le "Maître" dans un lointain futur presque facile à comprendre, et également à interpréter pour son petit-fils.

Une autre, Vent leur montra le halo violet étrange qui l'entourait parfois quand il se concentrait très fort.

_Esprit d'Inazuma_ , avait chuchoté sa tante. La forme à peine esquissée derrière la Brume indigo avait soufflé sa promesse d'orage alors que se dissipait sa présence.

Une autre encore, Éclair leur parla de la mission secrète de son père pour aider les enfants grâce au football.

Ils jurèrent de garder le secret, parce que le directeur adjoint de la Fondation Orion ne voulait pas de renommée et n'en avait parlé qu'à son fils pour cela, l'une des rares fois où il avait pu se libérer pour les voir.

Au fil du temps aussi, ils ont senti quelque chose grandir en eux, et entre eux.

Le crépitement de puissance, le chuchotement de pouvoir et le grondement de la force, ils les avaient tous sentis, derrière les sourires complices et les lueurs espiègles brillant au fond des yeux des autres, dans le reflet des flaques d'eau et sur la course des nuages.

La Tempête se préparait, et un jour elle se déchainerait.

Mais d'ici là, les trois garçons ont joué, ont parlé et ont rit sans se soucier du temps qui passe, parce que leur amitié valait tous les secrets et passerait toutes les épreuves que la vie mettrait sur leur chemin.


	6. Dernière Rencontre

La dernière fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés comme ça, au même âge, était la veille de leur rentrée commune au collège, Raimon pour Foudre et Vent, celui de son ile pour Sonny. Le temps était de ces étranges moments où le ciel est à la fois de l'azur le plus profond et du gris le plus sombre.

Ils ont senti dans l'atmosphère cette tension qui précède les grands évènements, qui précède les tempêtes aussi.

Sonny n'arrivait pas vraiment à se dire que ce serait leur dernière conversation ensemble, leur dernière fois. Et pourtant si, ils le savaient instinctivement, comme ils avaient toujours su où se retrouver et comment retourner chacun de son côté.

Ils avaient tous les trois agis comme toutes ces autres fois, parce que pourquoi en faire autrement ? Bien que leur discussion s'était tournée principalement vers leur prochaine scolarité – et il avait bien vu l'excitation dans les yeux de Foudre et de Vent, même s'ils avaient tenté de le cacher ne serait-ce qu'un peu – il voyait dans chacun de leurs gestes la tension qui habitait les siens, la même lourdeur également.

Il n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser, même lorsqu'ils avaient de nouveau parlé de l'équipe de rêve qu'ils espéraient trouver dans leur école. Sonny savait à peu près qui la rejoindrait dans son école, et cela ne pouvait que l'enthousiasmer : de ce qu'il avait pu voir, leur niveau n'était pas ce que l'on qualifiait de mauvais, loin de là.

« Imagine un peu qu'on ait un joueur presque pro dans le collège et qu'on le sait même pas ! Ce serait génial de jouer avec lui, ou elle, non ?

– Pourquoi pas un espion d'une organisation qui veut contrôler le foot, plutôt ? Et on devrait battre toutes les équipes du pays parce qu'elles sont contrôlées par ces gens ! »

Oh, il avait juste fallu qu'il détourne son attention de la conversation pendant trente secondes pour qu'elle dérive sur… sur quoi, les aventures qu'ils pourraient avoir ? Les secrets obscurs du monde du football ? S'il fallait bien reconnaitre à ses amis quelque chose, c'était leur imagination débordante pour tout ce qui concernait le foot. Pas qu'il était mieux, en fait…

Il éclata de rire quand Foudre fit une imitation des potentiels extraterrestres qui voudraient débarquer sur leur planète pour montrer qui étaient les plus forts. Quand il se fut un peu calmé, il ajouta à leurs théories que, si ça se trouvait, la Fondation de son père était en fait maléfique et voulait contrôler le monde. Sauf que cet argument tomba à plat, puisque, justement, son père était là pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, comme donner des protections très dangereuses aux enfants qu'elle aidait.

La pire des histoires qu'ils purent inventer sur le vif était celle où des enfants surpuissants venus du futur s'alliaient avec des aliens d'une autre galaxie et toutes les organisations malfaisantes pour le foot, simplement dans le simple but… de prouver qu'ils pouvaient gagner contre les humains qui les avaient battus au dernier tournoi cosmique.

Quand leurs rires s'étaient tus, ni lui, ni les deux autres n'avaient cherché à faire redémarrer la conversation.

Ils s'étaient contenté du silence. Un silence bien plus expressif que toutes les paroles qu'ils pourraient échanger.

Pourtant, les motifs dans le ciel se mouvant avec le temps, la voix de Foudre vint malgré tout accompagner le calme qui régnait, sans pour autant le briser. Elle avait quelque chose de solennel, une force tranquille qui disait que quoi qu'il arrive, ses propos seraient accomplis.

« Quand on sera là-haut, on jouera ensemble. On sera peut-être dans des équipes différentes, dans des camps différents, mais on ne s'affrontera jamais comme des ennemis. Je fais la promesse qu'ensemble, on deviendra les plus forts et les meilleurs joueurs qui soient ! »

Avec l'un de leurs sourires brillants répondant à celui de Foudre, Vent et Sonny en firent de même. Ils savaient ce que "là-haut" signifiait, et c'était assez pour eux.

Cette promesse, ils la tiendraient, c'était une certitude.

D'un accord non énoncé, ils décidèrent de la sceller avec un petit match à trois comme ils en avaient tant fait, du chacun pour soi. C'était plus amusant qu'épuisant, mais ils s'étaient arrêtés avant de s'écrouler par terre, peu importait à quel point atteindre ces limites était satisfaisant, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils auraient besoin de toute leur force pour ce qu'il y aurait après. Après ce jour, après l'accalmie qui allait passer.

Un dernier sourire, et ils s'étaient séparés.

En ce qui concernait Éclair, ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se rencontreraient avant de longues années.


	7. Accalmie

Enfin… Les sbires de l'Académie Alius étaient mis hors d'état de lui nuire et de nuire à Julia. Il pouvait enfin retrouver son équipe, rejouer au football.

C'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver, voir Raimon s'entrainer depuis le bord du terrain et le terrain lui-même plutôt que d'une cachette éloignée.

Les cris et les rires l'entouraient chaleureusement alors qu'il passait son regard sur les joueurs et les joueuses qui avaient intégré la caravane au cours de son absence, et il n'aurait échangé cela pour rien au monde.

« Merci. »

Axel cligna des yeux, déconcerté, avant de les lever vers son capitaine, qui l'avait rejoint sans qu'il ne l'ait vu.

« Vent voulait te dire merci. » Mark sourit, d'une façon sincère qui était différente de l'insouciance et de la joie qui lui étaient habituelles. « Tu lui as sauvé la vie alors… il m'a demandé de te le dire à sa place. »

La gratitude qui inondait son regard et ses mots réchauffa le cœur de l'attaquant, qui ne put empêcher l'un de ses rares sourires de naître sur ses lèvres.

« C'était naturel. » répondit-il modestement en détournant les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le sourire du brun s'agrandir (son cœur était déjà un peu trop rapide pour qu'il pense en rajouter encore).

Et c'était la vérité, selon lui.

Il repensa à ce garçon brun aux yeux gris, sur le chemin de la plage quelques jours avant de retourner avec Raimon, à ce ballon, cette chose précieuse à lui-même qu'il avait laissé partir pour en sauver une autre, qui l'était bien plus…

Oui, le choix avait été et resterait naturel, s'il avait à recommencer.

Et s'il se fiait à son instinct, cela avait eu pour effet de transmettre également la flamme qui brûlait au fond de son cœur et de ceux de ses amis, cette passion qui les animait plus que n'importe quelle pression sur leurs épaules ; comme la Foudre s'abattait à chacun de leurs pas sur le chemin du monde, comme les Éclairs brilleraient dans leur sillage.

Le Vent soufflerait bientôt, il le sentait dans l'air, et ce ne serait pas dans le sens contraire.

* * *

« Comment ça, le club va devoir fermer ? » demanda Sandra d'une voix tremblante, regardant le principal du collège de Lointe avec un accablement commun au reste des membres de l'équipe, tous présents.

« C'est malheureux, mais oui, » affirma Wintersea en remontant ses lunettes. « Notre école manque cruellement de fonds pour ses travaux prioritaires, et nous allons devoir supprimer les clubs comme le vôtre. À moins qu'un hypothétique mécène décide dans la semaine qui vient de vous parrainer, vous allez devoir vous passer de ce sport. Vous pourrez garder les maillots, mais le reste de l'équipement sera revendu dans le mois qui vient. »

Les onze enfants étaient trop abasourdis pour protester et se retrouvèrent sur la Pointe de Bellevue un temps indéterminé plus tard, ayant erré comme des fantômes.

Ils allaient perdre ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher, et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Le fredonnement des vagues était ce qui amena Sonny à reprendre petit à petit ses esprits, alors que les rayons de l'astre diurne se faisaient plus rares à son approche de l'horizon. Quand il eut passé la limite du jour et de la nuit, le garçon n'attendit pas que les premières étoiles commencent à illuminer la voûte céleste pour rentrer chez lui en invitant les autres à en faire de même.

Sa maison atteinte, il eut l'heureuse surprise d'y trouver son père préparant dans la cuisine quelque chose pour le dîner du soir, ainsi qu'un invité inconnu, que son géniteur présenta comme Alan Féroré, l'un de ses partenaires commerciaux.

Il alla directement dans sa chambre après les avoir salués, et resta étendu dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle pour passer à table. Il ne se passa pas une minute depuis le début du repas avant que le bras droit du président d'Orion ne l'informe d'une heureuse nouvelle :

« L'opération de Maman s'est bien passé, fiston. Elle va pouvoir rentrer à la maison dans un moins d'un mois. »

Un sourire enfin se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres, mais il était si léger que cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son père.

« Je resterai ici jusque-là, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu pourras me montrer les progrès que toi et tes amis ont fait depuis la dernière fois ?

– Le club va fermer. » annonça sans aucun préambule son fils d'une voix vide d'émotion, à l'image de son expression. Cela se brisa vite lorsque des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. « Mais je leur ai promis… J'ai promis à Foudre et à Vent que je jouerai avec eux quand on sera au sommet… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Les yeux des deux adultes s'élargirent avant qu'ils ne se croisent.

Le reste de la nuit fut longue, mais cela valait cet effort s'ils se fiaient au soulagement qui rayonnait presque du garçon lorsqu'il allait enfin se coucher.

Le lendemain, c'était bel et bien le cœur lourd que les membres du Onze de Lointe se rendirent au collège, et cela s'aggrava quand on leur demanda de se rendre dans le bureau tant redouté du Principal, comme la veille.

Ils y retrouvèrent Sonny et son père. Ce dernier semblait en grande discussion avec Mr. Wintersea, et les dossiers qu'ils étudiaient tous les deux avec attention attirèrent l’œil des enfants sans qu'ils trouvent le courage de les interrompre. Ils choisirent donc de s'attrouper derrière leur coéquipier, qui malgré leur insistance refusa avec un sourire de leur dire quoi que soit sur la situation – et ce n'était pas les propos obscurs des deux adultes qui allaient les éclairer plus.

Les propos en question se tarirent quelques minutes après leur arrivée, et le père de Sonny se leva pour se tourner vers eux, un sourire franc et ferme aux lèvres alors qu'il leur expliquait enfin ce qu'il se passait.

« Les enfants, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que dorénavant, le club de football du Collège de Lointe est sponsorisée par la compagnie de voyage Island Tours sur décision de son PDG actuel, qui n'a malheureusement pas pu venir aujourd'hui mais se présentera à vous dès qu'il le pourra. Toutes les dépenses liées au matériel et à la communication seront désormais prises en charge par elle. Il ne reste plus qu'à régler les questions de votre nouvel équipement, puisque le précédent a déjà trouvé un acheteur, et à le personnaliser selon vos désirs et les attentes de la compagnie. » Le cadre de la Fondation Orion leur fit un clin d’œil et ajouta à mi-voix : « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ces dernières, cependant, le PDG a déclaré qu'il vous laissait carte blanche pour les couleurs et la forme, seul le logo d'Island Tours devra se trouver sur le devant du maillot. »

Les enfants avaient l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé, et Adriano fit d'ailleurs la remarque qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas le réveiller, car il allait péter les plombs s'il découvrait que cela n'avait rien de réel.

Il fallait croire que l'étreinte serrée de leur câlin de groupe qui faillit presque l'étouffer était une preuve suffisante que ce n'était pas un songe, si le sourire soulagé et rempli de bonheur que partageaient ses coéquipiers ne l'était pas.

Sonny sourit lui aussi en voyant la scène, et la gratitude que cela témoignait était une chose pour laquelle son père était fier d'avoir pensé demander de l'aide à son ami, bien qu'il sache au fond de lui qu'Alan l'aurait donnée de sa propre initiative.

Il se dit qu'il allait vraiment falloir qu'il le remercie quand il vit son fils commencer à énoncer avec moult gestes ses idées du maillot de foot idéal, que toute l'équipe pourrait visualiser tant il le décrivait avec force de détails : jaune électrique avec des touches de bleu azur sur les épaules pour le haut, et un short également azur pour le bas, de même pour les chaussettes – en ce qui concernait celui de gardien, il laissait à Sandra le choix de la couleur qu'elle préférait, ce qui fut le violet. Cette précision fut sans doute ce qui empêcha les autres d'imaginer un autre design, et la passion qu'y avait mis l'attaquant fit mourir toute envie de reprendre celui des anciens.

Estimant sans doute sa contribution suffisante, le garçon aux cheveux noirs se tut et observa ses amis commencer à discuter du reste, un petit sourire se formant sur son visage. Il détourna le regard de la scène au bout d'un moment, satisfait de la bonne ambiance du groupe, et les posa sur le seul écran allumé de la pièce, dont le son avait été coupé.

« La Foudre s'est abattue, c'est aux Éclairs de briller. » chuchota-t-il comme un secret alors que la discussion continuait, les yeux rivés sur la petite télévision qui affichait à présent les images de l'équipe nationale japonaise, montrant leur capitaine soulever la coupe qui prouvait leur victoire au Football Frontier International face aux Petits Géants. Son sourire s'élargit. « C'est aux Éclairs de briller, et bientôt le Vent soufflera aussi. »

* * *

Le match entre les Chevaliers Noirs et Raimon avait pourtant commencé exactement comme prévu. Raimon se faisait rétamer, ses coéquipiers n'avaient montré aucune pitié et le football du Cinquième Secteur montrait toute son écrasante efficacité.

Mais bien évidement, il _fallait_ que ce petit imbécile d'Arion Sherwind rentre sur le terrain sur ordre de Travis. Victor avait tout de suite fait passé le message clair que c'était lui et lui seul qui… prendrait en charge son cas. Sa tête ne lui revenait tout simplement pas, pas plus que les résultats du défi qui les avait opposés un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Mais bon, quelque chose lui disait que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Toujours était-il qu'à partir de là, le match n'avait pas vraiment changé, tout du moins jusqu'au début de la seconde mi-temps. Après… les choses s'étaient compliquées, pour dire cela simplement.

…Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû provoquer Di Rigo après que l'un des joueurs de Raimon ait quitté tout bonnement le terrain, à la réflexion. Ni passer la balle à Sherwind, bien évidement.

Mais qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Avec les piètres capacités qu'il avait montrées tantôt, comment aurait-il pu deviner que le brun pouvait posséder une telle maitrise de jeu ballon aux pieds ?

Ce n'était pas que son équipe avait vraiment tenté de l'arrêter, mais il s'était fait un devoir de stopper la ridicule tentative de Sherwind de garder le ballon jusqu'à la fin du temps réglementaire.

Sabel lui avait donné la permission de l'écraser, littéralement, alors il ne s'était pas fait prier pour invoquer son Esprit Guerrier. Lancelot avait tout à fait provoqué l'effet recherché sur le public et le Onze de Raimon dans son ensemble, et il aurait presque ri de leurs visages abasourdis et effarés.

Le seul problème résidait dans le fait qu'il ne voyait pas de cette peur ou même de surprise chez son adversaire, alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à le charger d'une volée d'estoc. Ni dans son expression, ni dans sa posture.

Et puis il a souri, et c'était cela qui le fit s'arrêter immédiatement dans son élan.

« Le Vent doit souffler, » déclara mystérieusement Sherwind, et la lueur de Pouvoir qui brilla le temps d'une seconde dans ses orbes gris fut la seule mise en garde de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. « La Foudre s'est abattue, les Éclairs ont brillé, c'est au tour du Vent de souffler. »

Il ferma les yeux, bras écartés, sourire toujours aux lèvres s'agrandissant, et la Présence devint matérielle, alors que la brume indigo se faisait un chemin de ses paumes à ses omoplates pour que des ailes carmins prennent sa place.

« Foudre m'a dit que les Esprits d'Inazuma étaient le reflet de leurs invocateurs. Moi je pense qu'il a raison. Alors si celui que tu as appelé est un chevalier, c'est que tu as quelque chose à défendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et l'étrange reconnaissance qui habitait son sourire calme tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots à l'adresse Victor était la seule chose qui empêchait l'Impérial de vouloir le faire taire, qu'importe si la lame de son Esprit Guerrier était contrée par le Pégase dont les ailes se déployaient majestueusement derrière le garçon brun.

« Laisse-moi t'aider, » chuchota-t-il de manière à ce que eux seuls puisse l'entendre. « Ceux qui veulent dominer ce qui ne doit pas l'être tomberont. »

Et Victor Blade sut que, même s'il le refusait – se le refusait – à ce moment-là, cela se produirait inévitablement, et qu'il serait aux côtés d'Arion Sherwind plutôt qu'avec le Cinquième Secteur.


	8. Retrouvailles

Deux semaines déjà depuis la rentrée. Le temps était passé vite.

Il y avait eu déjà deux matchs, l'un contre les Chevaliers Noirs, l'autre contre les Surdoués.

Arion avait senti le poids d'un regard qu'il connaissait bien sur ses épaules durant ce dernier.

C'était comme le grondement du Tonnerre au loin, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis trop longtemps, quelque chose qui lui rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs et de bons moments que cela lui aurait presque serré le cœur s'il ne savait pas instinctivement la signification derrière ce _"_ quelque chose _"_ , justement.

J.-P. et Skie n'avaient pas fait de remarques en le voyant encore plus souriant et agité qu'à l'habitude, mais il savait qu'ils étaient curieux, surtout que cela tranchait totalement avec la chape d'émotions négatives qui planait sur le reste de l'équipe de Raimon depuis le renvoi du coach Travis, la veille.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait garder à tout prix le mystère, mais il ne souhaitait pas leur faire part des réponses qu'il avait en sa possession. Si _"_ lui _"_ ne voulait pas les mettre au courant avant l'heure, alors il respecterait sa volonté et ne le ferait pas non plus. Surtout que ce serait amusant de voir leurs têtes, il en avait presque hâte.

Il savait aussi que beaucoup de choses pouvaient être faites avant l'heure.

C'était pour cela qu'il se trouvait actuellement sur le toit du bâtiment principal, à regarder les rares nuages blancs se déplacer sans un bruit dans le bleu du ciel. La boite qui contenait son déjeuner était déjà rangée dans son sac, et y resterait le reste de cette heure, consacrée à la restauration.

Il n'était pas surpris d'entendre la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir, mais il ne se retourna pas.

« C'est grand, n'est-ce pas ? »

Entendre cette voix à nouveau, bien qu'elle soit un peu plus grave qu'avant, était définitivement étrange, dans le bon sens du terme.

« Oui. Il faut croire que peu importe ce qu'on fasse, il ne change jamais vraiment. »

Le claquement de pas sur le béton l'informa que l'homme était venu se positionner à côté de lui. Ce fut ce qu'il fallait pour que ses yeux gris se décident à rencontrer leurs équivalents bruns.

Mark Evans lui sourit.

« Salut, Vent. » salua-t-il tranquillement. « Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? »

Arion sourit à son tour.

« Deux semaines pour moi, Foudre. »

Son ami rit.

« J'oublie toujours que le Temps n'avait pas court… » se rappela-t-il avec amusement, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « La Tempête n'est pas complète, cependant. Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé Éclair. »

Le sourire de Vent, qui n'était pas parti, s'agrandit.

« Hé bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? L'Orage n'attend que nous pour prendre d'assaut le Ciel. »

Celui de Foudre revint à nouveau, avec en lui la promesse que bientôt, ils seraient de nouveau ensemble, de nouveau à faire trembler le monde entier, de nouveau à s'amuser comme si le temps passé ne s'était jamais vraiment écoulé.

Car la Tempête était prête, elle avait déjà prévenu de son passage depuis bien longtemps. Et gare à ceux qui n'avaient pas pris garde aux Nuages qui s'accumulaient, loin au-dessus de leurs têtes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu !


End file.
